Loud Kiddington Home Video
TheFoxPrince11's TV Spoof of "Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends" (Barney Home Video). Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast: The Dinosaurs * Loud Kiddington as Barney * Elmyra Duff as Baby Bop * Tommy Pickles as B.J. * Boots as Riff Backyard Gang and TV Series * and lots more! Gallery: LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington as Barney Elmyra Duff.jpg|Elmyra Duff as Baby Bop Tommy-about-web.jpg|Tommy Pickles as B.J. Boots has two swords..png|Boots The Monkey as Riff Jimmy Neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron as Jason Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents.jpg|Timmy Turner as Adam Tiger in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tiger as Jeffery Nellie Does Can Can Part 1.gif|Nellie as Amy zelda-harris-troy.jpg|Zelda Harris as Jennifer The Simpsons Rod & Todd Flanders.png|Rod and Todd Flanders as Joseph and A.J. Dewey as Todd.jpg|Dewey as Michael Penny Forrester.png|Penny as Luci Stephanie Tanner as Stacy.jpg|Stephanie Tanner as Tina Lil-Bow-Wow-Like-Mike-lil-bow-wow-29707333-853-480.jpg|Lil Bow Wow as Derek Dboddj21.jpg|Orchid as Kathy Lilasawyer...heygoodgirlxd.jpg|Lily as Min Ash Ketchum Caught Caterpie.png|Ash Ketchum as Shawn Kady (from My Wife & Kids) as Whitney.jpg|Kady as Tosha 253130-sora takenouchi 02.jpg|Sora as Julie Sora kingdom hearts 1.png|Sora as Jason David Freeman.png|David Freeman as Carlos Kelly mansion.jpg|Kelly as Kelly Gadget Hackwrench-1.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Maria Beth and Sarah.png|Beth and Sarah as Ashely and Alisa Timon in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Timon as Stephen Maxskateboard.gif|Max Goof as Kenneth Keiko (from ZOOM) as Connie.gif|Keiko as Rebecca Tommy138-resimage v-original w-1472.png|Tommy as Jesse Lucitina.png|Tina and Luci as Kristen and Kim Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg|Diego as Chip 300px-Tasha Page Picture.png|Tasha as Keesha Emilyyeung2.jpg|Emily Yeung as Emily Michelle penguins.png|Michelle as Jill Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Robert Jeff my jeff.png|Jeff as Jeff Daniel Tiger.JPEG|Daniel Tiger as Danny Lisa & Derek.jpg|Beth & Nick as Lisa & Derek Kristy (from The Baby Sitters Club Movie) as Sarah.jpg|Schuyler Fisk as Gianna Christina in casper christina ricci 12858717 853 4 by lorddurion-d8x51cb.jpg|Christina Ricci as Angela Jonathan Lipnicki got milk.jpg|Jonathan Lipnicki as Mario Hailey Noelle Johnson.png|Hailey Noelle Johnson as Sarah Little Bill 002HR.png|Little Bill as Darnell Kari Kamiya.gif|Kari as Kami Stanley 1.jpg|Stanley as Kevin Denise and Teddy.gif|Denise and Teddy as Whitney and Jackson Bobby Brady as Jason Derek.jpg|Bobby Brady as Alex Matilda-matilda-4453760-640-480.jpg|Mara Wilson as Rachel Annie-1982-aileen-quinn-john-huston-dir-ani-012-moviestore-collection-DW5NNF.jpg|Annie as Anna Bobby 300.png|Bobby as Brian Annie hughes.jpg|Annie as Bridget Megan Mullally in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss.jpg|Megan Mullally as Kelly Codename Kids Next Door Lizzie Devine.jpg|Lizzie Devine as Laura Badou.jpg|Badou as Miguel Munroe-babar-and-the-adventures-of-badou-20095028-426-442.jpg|Munroe as Matt Zawadi-Wallpaper-babar-and-the-adventures-of-badou-20066019-1280-1024.jpg|Zawadi as Stacy Chiku-babar-and-the-adventures-of-badou-20681545-426-442.jpg|Chiku as Abigail Amy Lawrence.jpg|Amy Lawrence as as Amy Jake-Wallpaper-babar-and-the-adventures-of-badou-20019937-1024-768.jpg|Jake as David Danny as Phineas Flynn .jpg|Danny as Jamal Maxresdefaulttai.jpg|Tai as Josh Olivia121.jpg|Olivia as Lacey Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg|Alice as Melanie Shrek in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Skrek as Ryan Snapshot20110915121117.png|Daffy Duck as Tomomi Princess Fiona in Shrek 2.jpg|Princess Fiona as Tracy Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh Toddler.jpg|Winnie The Pooh as Abiade Brian Griffin.jpg|Brian as Brian Arthur George Lundgren.png|George as Dylan Molly Coddle.jpg|Maolly as Eliana Minniehm.png|Minnie Mouse as Kelly Babypiggy.jpg|Baby Piggy as Priya The-Peanuts-Movie-Charlie-Brown.jpg|Charlie Brown as Siabhan Rosie (Caillou).jpg|Rosie as Sita MV5BMTkxMzU3NjE5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDE2NTcwOA@@._V1_UY317_CR22,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Andrew Vo as Tyler Christian buenaventura.jpg|Christian Buenaventura as Victor cc28b5274a97a3270482e4967606f9c3_m.jpg|Miki Ishikawa as Emma Miranda-soda-cans-lizzie-mcguire-reviewed.png|Miranda as Myra Billy biggle by tailsandpercy105-d5icucv.png|Billy Biggle as Joshua MV5BMTIzOTg2NjQ4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjQzMTgzMQ@@._V1_.jpg|Alexa Gerasimovich as Tayor E.b. hop 2011.jpg|E.B. as Ben Fievel and Mrs Brisby by BrianDuBose (9).jpg|Feivel and Ms. Brisby as Connor and Eli Shyann McClure 2.jpg|Shyann McClure as Keiko Mackenzie Foy.png|Mackenzie Foy as Maya fotos-de-alyson-stoner-5.jpg|Alyson Stoner as Natalie Yakko.jpg|Yakko as Rusty Franklin Bear.png|Bear as Jade Mokey says forever.png|Mokey as Maddie DJ Mary Anime.png|Mary as Claire Robbie in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars.jpg|Robbie as Travis Jillian-and-Addie-babyteeth4-3.jpg|Jillian as Addie as Sammantha See Also: * Loud Kiddington and the Backyard Gang * Loud Kiddington & Friends * Loud Kiddington & Friends (2017) (9 Story Reboot) * Loud Kiddington Live! In New York City * Loud Kiddington's Great Adventure: The Movie Category:TheFoxPrince11 Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:YouTube Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Barney Home Videos Category:DeviantART Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:TV Specials Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Videos Category:TV Segment